Stolen Innocence
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Something bad happens to Lee when he's walking home from training on night. Rated M just to be safe.


ok, here's my atemt at a different type of story. Sorry if it sucks but I hope it's ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only sound in the ally was the sound of the rain hitting the ground. There was nobody in the streets outside and nobody to see the boy lying on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises.

'How could I let this happen?' Lee thought as he tried to push himself up. A whimper escaped his throat as he pushed himself in to a sitting position. He reached forward to grab a pile of green fabric a few inches away and was disappointed to find the outfit was ripped to shreds. He let the soaking wet fabric slip from his fingers and began to tremble as he looked down at himself.

All he had left for clothing was a pair of dark green boxer briefs that were presently down around his knees and his leg weights. He had a lot of bruises around his thighs and on his back along with a few randomly placed cuts. A warm white fluid mixed with crimson was beginning to run down his inner thighs and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Tears filled his eyes as he suddenly pitched forward and the same white fluid was expelled from his mouth. At the site of it he began to sob uncontrollably.

'I…can not let anyone see me this way.' He thought as he struggled to get to his feet. He began to pull his shorts up when a sharp pain shot through his lower half. He fell back down to his knees and braced himself against a near by wall to keep himself from passing out. He knew he wouldn't be able to get far in this condition. But his apartment was still a ways off and the closest person who could help him was…

"Gai-sensei..." He whimpered quietly. "What will you think…If you see me like this?"

-----------------------------

A knock came to the door, making Gai look up from the paper work he had been filling out from his most recent mission. He looked at the clock to see it was seven-thirty and began to wonder who it was. The knock came again as he stood up but this time it was more urgent. He opened the door to see it was his most prized student on the other side.

"Lee wha…" He started but paused in shock when he saw the boy's condition. His hand slipped from the door knob as he continued to stare. The first thought that came to his mind was that the young chûnin had gotten into some kind of fight. But as he ran this information through his mind he realized that if it was a fight then his clothing wouldn't be missing.

"Lee…Wha…What happened." Gai managed to chock out. Lee lowered his gaze to try and hide his tears. Gai opened his mouth again but no words came out. He was starting to see what had happened, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I am sorry Gai-sensei...I…I could not stop them." Lee whimpered but Gai barely heard as he stared at the cuts and bruises. Lee began to fidget uncomfortably, causing a wave of pain to shoot through his lower body. His knees gave out on him and he began to fall. Gai snapped out of his trance in time to catch the younger man and keep him from falling to the ground. As soon as Lee felt himself in Gai's arms he broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am sorry sensei. I was not strong enough to keep this from happening." He cried as he buried his face in Gai's chest, making his words sound muffled. "You must be so disappointed in me." Gai stared down at Lee in surprise.

"Lee, something like this could happen to anyone." Gai said as he pushed Lee away slightly so they were looking each other in the eye. "They could have easily been a high level jônin or…"

"They were chûnin." Lee turned his head, unable to look directly into his sensei's eyes. "I remember them…From the academy." Gai's face once again sported a look of surprise but it quickly changed to a look of anger.

"I swear Lee I **will** see to it that they get punished." He said before he lifted Lee up in his arms. "But first let me take care of your injuries." Lee blushed slightly but rested his head on the older mans chest and aloud himself to be carried into the bathroom.

Gai set Lee down on the closed toilet and grabbed a wash cloth and filled the sink up with warm water. He dunked the cloth into the water and kneeled down in front of Lee to clean the cuts on his stomach and chest and arms. Lee watched him silently before he spoke again.

"There were three of them. I remember they used to pick on me a lot back in the academy but I never saw them again until today." He explained and Gai stopped momentarily to look at Lee's face. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he continued. "They said that even now I am not good enough to be a real ninja. Then they challenged me to a fight. I was out numbered but I didn't want to open the gates and risk hurting them because they are still Konaha-nin and are my allies."

Gai's brow creased anger as he dropped the wash cloth back into the sink. In his mind he swore he would have the three chûnin stripped of their forehead protectors, beaten to bloody pulps and banished from the village. And that was only if the hokage didn't interfere.

"Since I was not going all out they were able to beat me." Lee continued as Gai retrieved a first aid kit and began to dress Lee's wounds. "They dragged me from the street into a near by ally and held me down and…Gai-sensei?" Lee stopped his explanation as he felt Gai's hand tighten around his wrist.

"You should probably clean your uh…other injuries your self. I'll leave the room while you do it but I won't be far away." Gai said as he released Lee's wrist and stood up. Lee nodded slightly as Gai left the room and closed the door.

He walked across the hall and into his bedroom to grab some cloths for Lee and paused as he thought of what Lee had told him. He was furious that any one form his village would do such a thing. Especially to his student. In his mind he made it a top priority, no a mission to make sure they were punished.

As he left his bedroom with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt he saw the bathroom door was open and Lee leaning against the door frame.

"Here, you can wear these." Gai said as he handed the cloths to Lee. Lee thanked him and with a little help slipped them on. As soon as the shirt was slipped over the teens head he fell into Gai's arms. Gai wrapped his arms around Lee and held his trembling form close.

"You probably won't be able to train for at least a few days. And you should probably see a doctor…" Gai started but was interrupted as Lee pulled away from him.

"No sensei, I do not want any one else to know. I know it is probably not a good idea but..." Lee paused as he tried to think of an explanation. Gai just nodded in understanding and lead Lee to the guest bedroom.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Lee said as he climbed into the bed. His body was aching all over and all he wanted to do was sleep. Gai leaned forward and gently brushed a few strands of hair from Lee's forehead as he gave it a small kiss. Lee tensed slightly but relaxed as Gai pulled away.

"You get some rest. I have to go take care of something." Gai said as he left the room. Lee, who was already starting to drift off, just nodded in reply.

---------------------------

The sky was dark when Gai stepped out of his house. It had stopped raining for the moment but the sky was still cloudy. Gai looked down the empty street for a moment before jumping to the nearest roof top.

'Even if it takes me all night.' Gai thought as he began his search. 'I will find those horrible shinobi who hurt you and punish them.'


End file.
